


Sick Day

by Hardrada



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardrada/pseuds/Hardrada
Summary: Just another little snippet.  Jim has to beam down on a diplomatic mission and he decides it would be a good time to get the dreaded Cardassian flu.  Bones is not impressed.  And that's it, really!My contribution to the glory that is Trektober
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> So hello again. This is another piece of nonsense. I don’t write adventure or technical stuff; I write romance, a bit of angst and a lot of day-to-day mundanity, because at the end of it, no matter if you live on a starship and love someone so much you would die without them, you still have to get up and go to work every day. It can’t ALL be adventure. I leave that to those who are so much better than I could ever dream of being!
> 
> And so another little look into their lives. The only positive about this kind of thing is that I’ll write a sentence that makes something else in my mind go ‘ping’ and I can keep doing this for a bit longer. It takes my mind off a madly busy job, and so it’s wonderful escapism, and I hope it is for some of you too. This one is a bit lighter on the purple prose than usual...
> 
> Thanks so much for the kudos/comments. You will never know just how damn much they are appreciated.

Jim Kirk was a good man. That was just a given in almost everybody’s opinion; sure, he had a few detractors, usually older males (always males) who thought he was jumped up and arrogant, had leaped over too many other people to take over the flagship of the fleet whilst being supremely unqualified for the job. Everybody else accepted him for what he was, and even admired him for getting to the captaincy ahead of many more experienced people.

The crew of the _Enterprise_ universally adored him. He was _their_ captain, their good luck charm, their role model and their mascot. Sure, he would charge headlong into situations, but he would invariably emerge triumphant, if bloody and scraped, and the crew - both the captain’s inner circle and the lowliest of deck hands, would be included in the sheer radiance of his charm and the fact that they were part of whatever success he may have achieved. He always, always included the whole crew in the triumph, he thanked them for their work and he fought tooth and nail to make sure they were all included in any commendation. And because of that, they would all follow him into the gates of hell.

\--

“Starfleet are such a bunch of jumped-up asshats sometimes”. Jim downed most of his glass of god-knows-what concoction he was drinking and proceeded to choke, admittedly somewhat theatrically, although it really did taste vile. He looked at his companion with watering eyes, giving his best hurt innocent look; one he was damn good at. However, as usual, with this particular companion it had absolutely no effect. 

“You look as if you’re suffering from trapped wind”. Bones drank his own concoction with every appearance of pleasure, although Jim thought he detected a slight wince at the sheer unadulterated foulness of it.

“My Bones, I have no problem with you being on a health kick”, Jim said. “I don’t understand it, but hey, you know, lead by example and all that shit; but why put me through it? That - stuff - is possibly the most revolting thing I’ve ever put in my mouth, and believe me when I tell you that covers a lot of - well, once again, stuff”.

“It’s good for you”, Bones said defensively. “All kinds of good proteins and vitamins in this. It’ll build your bones”.

“I’m not actually five years old; my bones have built just fine”.

“Doesn’t hurt to keep them strong”. 

Jim shook his head, wrinkling his nose at the aftertaste that just wouldn’t quit. “Can you actually hear yourself? It’s like you’ve been possessed”. He leaned over the bar and grabbed Bones by the shoulders. “Where’s my Bones, damn you, you fiend? Give him back! Or failing that, take the fucking drink processor thingie and leave the alien Bones”. He sat down again grinning innocently at Bones’ scowling face.

“I’m trying to do us both some good”. To show he really meant it, he scraped his finger around the glass, gathering up the goo that was lurking at the bottom of the glass before transferring it to his mouth in a show of seeming enjoyment. He watched Jim’s eyes following the movement and he smirked.

“Fuck off”, Jim said laughing. “You don’t mean a word of what you’re saying. You’re punishing me for something”.

Bones held on for a moment longer and then he laughed as well. “It’s a replica of what you’ll be drinking when you beam down tomorrow. According to Spock, the natives don’t eat food as we would know it; they just drink this crap”.

Not for the first time, Jim wondered about Spock. Only a man with a sense of humour could do this. He was dry as dust, but he had an attitude on him that could floor a stampeding buffalo, and Jim wouldn’t be in the least bit surprised to realise that he had taken the doctor and ridden him right up an imaginary side road. With luck, they would beam down and discover that the Tellagarths actually dined lavishly on the kind of food Jim fantasised about after a long voyage.

“If we get down there and that’s really the case, then we are in for the shittiest time”, he said. “Because anybody who puts only that in their bodies will not be happy little critters. And if I have to drink any more of it, then I will not be a happy little critter either. And you know you don’t want that”.

“I do like my critter happy”, Bones agreed, pushing aside the poisonous goop and reaching under the bar for the more familiar and much preferred shot glasses. “Don’t worry, comes down to it, I’ll get them to beam down comfort food for you”.

“Good man”. Jim watched in satisfaction as Bones filled the glasses with good old fashioned tequila, and then reached out to pick up his glass and clink it against Bones’ own in the time-honoured fashion.

They moved across to sit in more comfortable couches, taking their drinks with them, and gazing at the view. They were spending some time together in the holodeck at the end of a long and tedious journey before beginning the negotiations tomorrow, acting as mediator between warring nations. It was something Jim was very good at, which never failed to surprise the higher-ups who only ever seemed to recall how chaotic he could be without remembering the peace-loving side of his nature. He had grown up trying to broker peace amongst the adults in his life, as well as between his brother and stepfather; he knew how to talk people down.

The bar slowly disappeared from view and they were soon surrounded by lush jungle, full of the sound of birds and insects. It felt very far away from anywhere, and it always made Jim relax. He shifted slightly and planted his bare feet in Bones’ lap. Bones, who had his head resting against the back of the seat, automatically put his hand on Jim’s leg, his fingers digging in and relaxing again in a rhythm designed to soothe.

“So why are they asshats?” Bones asked finally. “Starfleet?”

“Hmm?” Jim’s eyes were half closed, his body totally relaxed, and Bones smiled softly. It was so good to see him like this, so - ha - boneless. He nipped at Jim’s big toe and Jim pulled back with a sound that was very nearly a giggle. Not at all captainly.

“Asshats”, he said again. “What are they doing?”

“Asshatting”, Jim replied. “They are asshatting as they have never asshatted before. And that’s saying something”.

“Why?”

“They have decided that it would be a really good idea if they split the core teams up. Because that way, everyone can get experience on different ships. Then if there’s an ‘incident’ - “ he almost made the bunny ear speech marks with his fingers, but lacked the energy. Bones’ hands felt so damn good that he was liquifying inside - “then we can all do everything, everywhere. I of course told them that it was a fucking ridiculous idea to even think about splitting up teams that had learned how to work together so seamlessly, but would they listen? No, of course not, because Starfleet is made up of bureaucrats who only see the stars if you pull their heads back and point. And that’s only if their hair doesn’t come off in your hand”.

“Is that true? That can’t be true. That’s beyond ridiculous”. Bones looked at Jim, aghast. “That can’t be true. No”.

“Yup”. Jim nodded. “That is genuinely what they said. I’ll show you the memo if you like. Starfleet needs to be run by younger people, by people who have been in space, and know how it feels to be part of a tight crew. Gotta think this one through to work out how to sabotage it. Well, I know how I’ll sabotage it for the _Enterprise._ I’ll just fucking ignore it because they’re asshats”. He sighed. “Pike would have known. I miss that guy, Bones; I miss him every day”.

“I know you do,” Bones said softly. “We all do, but nobody quite as much as you. But we’ve had this conversation. You’re his legacy, so you carry on doing what you’re doing, and that includes telling Starfleet to shove it up their collective ass”. He ran a gentle hand along the sole of Jim’s foot, loving the way that it made his toes curl in automatic response. “He’d do exactly the same if he was still flying. And if he was part of the panel now, he’d tell them how stupid they are. And he’d expect you to ignore them, because that’s what he’d do”.

“I’m his bastard space child”, Jim said, his eyes closing completely. “I always thought so. Really you know, I’m a mixture of George and Chris. I’m their child. No wonder mom and me don’t connect. I’m not even her kid”.

“That’s probably very true”, Bones agreed placidly, used to Jim’s flights of imagination. And really, it was perfectly feasible; Jim certainly carried traits of both of them. So sure; he was James Tiberius Kirk-Pike. Why not. Then when they married he could be James Tiberius Kirk-Pike-McCoy. Try signing that every hour on the hour. Bones smiled again, and rolled his head to the side, catching Jim’s lidded gaze in his own. “Hi”.

“Hi yourself, guy”. Jim slithered a bit until he was almost flat on the seat and inclined his head in invitation. Never one to pass up a good thing, Bones heaved himself over until he was lying full length on Jim, pressing him down into the softness of the cushions. “Hi”, he said again. “How you doing?”

“I’m doing pretty damn good”. Jim reached up, pushing Bones’ hair back. “This is growing”, he said. “It looks good on you. I like it”.

“Kinda gets on my nerves”, Bones growled.

“Nah, keep it going”, Jim said. “I really like it”. He shifted his leg to make them both more comfortable, casually resting his foot on Bones’ calf, rubbing softly.

“I really like you”, Bones said. “I think I’ll keep you going as well”.

“Yeah?” Jim smiled. “You’re good at keeping me going”. He pulled at Bones’ hair again. “This has been great today, hasn’t it? Last chance before I have to go and do my thing down there. I’ll have to work out a way to call you down as well”.

“Only if you’re going to be gone for a while”, Bones said. “I thought you were planning to beam back every night. Hasn’t that been agreed?”

“Technically, yes”, Jim said. “But you know how you can never judge these things”. He shook his head. “Nah, don’t want to talk about it. Want to enjoy the rest of this”. He nodded his head, somehow taking in their surroundings. “Got a whole night in here. Scotty’s promised to make sure nobody calls us unless it’s an emergency, and there ain’t going to be one of those I guarantee. So we’ve got all night in the jungle”.

“And a jungle without insects”, Bones interrupted. “The best kind of jungle”. He dipped his head and licked at the hollow of Jim’s throat and Jim purred his approval, his whole body undulating in a way that was guaranteed to make Bones smile. Jim liked making Bones smile; he didn’t do it enough, spent too much time trying to keep Jim on the straight and narrow, make sure he was always happy. What he still failed to understand was that the only thing Jim really needed to be happy was Bones.

“When this is over, I’m going to put in for some off-ship leave,” he said, his fingers still idly playing with Bones’ hair. “What do you think?”

“I think that sounds like a plan”, Bones said. “It feels as if it’s been a while. Somewhere for just the two of us, no asshattery, no crew getting in the way. Like the sound of that”.

“Cool”. Jim put his hand on the back of Bones’ head and exerted the softest pressure. Bones lowered his head and kissed him, happily losing himself, as ever in the sheer - _Jimness_ \- that was all his. They broke apart and Jim wrapped himself around Bones, enveloping him as much as he could. Bones happily buried his face in Jim’s neck and the two men simply lay quietly together, comfortable and very, very content. The asshats could wait for another day. They could wait forever as far as Bones was concerned; he was happy exactly where he was.

They dozed then, warm and comfortable and safe, and it was Jim who woke first, blinking at his surroundings, taking a moment to ground himself. He wasn’t startled to find the weight of Bones pressing him into the seat; that was fine, that was a common occurrence. In fact, it made Jim feel a lot more secure than he would ever admit to anybody, including himself. It clicked with him where he was and he smiled, stretching as much as he could with the solid weight on top of him. Bones rode out the movement without stirring; he was used to Jim’s periodic restlessness in bed and it rarely disturbed him. If Jim so much as stubbed his toe against a table three rooms away from a sleeping Bones, however, that was a different story. It was undoubtedly a gift.  
Idly stroking his fingers up and down Bones’ back Jim’s mind inevitably and unavoidably began to stray towards the duties ahead of him on the following day. This absolutely weird race held the trading rights over specific minerals which were massively valuable in medicine. It was up to Jim to try and persuade them to relax their embargo against a neighbouring planet where the medication was desperately needed. In that bizarre way of nature, the neighbouring planet’s inhabitants needed that particular mineral in their diet but they lived on a planet that didn’t have it, and they didn’t generate it naturally; therefore they needed the Tellagarthian supplies. But a ridiculous feud had got out of hand with the resulting embargo causing real problems. Jim’s job was to charm the Tellagarths. He didn’t feel charming; he felt like telling them that they were being asshats as well. He just wanted to stay with Bones somewhere quiet and isolated and maybe resurface in a month or so by which time hopefully the Tellagarths would have grown up.

He sighed and Bones huffed a sleepy protest.

“Sorry”, Jim whispered, his hand still moving softly. “Go back to sleep”.

“I’m awake”. Bones moved his head slightly. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just thinking a bit too loud”.

Bones pushed himself upright, using Jim’s stomach as a for leverage. “Talk to me”.

“Nope, absolutely nothing to talk about. Just asshattery in action”. He reached out and pulled Bones down again. “I just want to lie here, make out like a teenager and quite probably have extremely filthy sex later on. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone and you have to give me something to keep me happy”. He grinned lasciviously, and Bones reached up one hand and pressed his thumb against Jim’s lower lip. “I can probably manage that”, he said.

__

“I have to go”. Jim rolled over and threw a naked leg across Bones’ equally naked thigh. “Charm offensive about to begin”. He plastered a ridiculously fake grin onto his face and Bones rolled his eyes. “I suppose I’d better get dressed first though”.

“Oh no”, Bones said. “I think you’d be a massive hit if you went over like that”. He ran his hand down Jim’s flank and pulled him closer. “I feel like some kind of lovestruck kid. I don’t want you to go”.

“I know that feeling”. Jim sighed and dropped a quick kiss on Bones’ shoulder. “We just need some time alone I reckon. Let’s get this out of the way, okay?” He pulled away with great reluctance. “Now, come on. We have to get back to real life. You have crew members to terrify, and I have a race of swill drinkers to persuade into being the good guys. Oh god, I hope I don’t have to toast them with any of that goop you made for me”.

With a groan, Bones sat up and rubbed harshly at his face, running his hands up through his hair. “I’m so fucking tired, Jim”, he said. “I need a vacation”.

“And we’ll have one”. Jim knelt beside him, his face concerned. “Are you okay?”

“Just tired”, Bones confirmed. “And a bit petulant”.

Jim kissed Bones’ pouting lower lip. “I like that look”.

Finally they got dressed and made their way back to real life, pausing to indulge in some very juvenile heavy petting before rolling out of the door and into the corridor, which was thankfully deserted other than by the ever-present Spock, who was standing ramrod straight opposite the holodeck door. Jim wondered vaguely if he had been there all night. He really didn’t seem to have moved. But surely not…

“Spock!” he said, a little more brightly than intended. “What brings you here? Am I late?”

“Not at all, Captain”, Spock replied. “I simply wanted to be here before we beam down in case there are any last minute messages. The security team is due to assemble at 0830 and we beam down at 0900. Our first scheduled meeting with the Tellagarthians is due to begin at 10.00”. Jim knew all of this, but he knew Spock’s nature meant that he had to say it. Jim had accepted it some time ago and let it wash over him, most of the time. It was just Spock’s nature. He was feeling slightly - well, frankly the word was _giggly_ \- and Bones’ warm presence at his back wasn’t helping. He felt his lips twitch and bit down hard, because he knew to laugh now would confuse and hurt Spock and that was the last thing Jim wanted. He was just so fucking _happy_ these days. Satisfied body and soul and so in love that he felt invincible. The depression from which he still periodically suffered was buried deep down under Bones’ sure-fire strength and right now, he honestly thought it would never surface again. And if every now and then that deep dark voice said _you don’t deserve happiness_ , well, he could keep that to himself.

But all of that led to him trying not to laugh as Spock went through his litany, and it was only by biting the inside of his cheek so hard that it bled that he could focus himself. 

“Well, that’s great”, he said when Spock seemed to have run down. “I’ll meet you in the briefing room, okay? That way we can give the away team any last-minute instructions before we beam down”. He raised his eyebrows. “Was there anything else?”

“No, Captain”. Spock nodded slightly. “Thank you”. He nodded at Bones. “Dr McCoy”.

“Thank you, Mr Spock”. Jim nodded, and Bones raised a hand in acknowledgement. They watched as he walked down the corridor, ramrod-straight.

“That posture is superb”, muttered Bones, his lips against Jim’s ear, making Jim tilt his head and raise his shoulder. “Bet he never throws his back out”.

“That’s probably more to do with him not trying to get his leg over his head without a warm up”. Jim put his hands over his face. “No, stop it. What is the matter with me? I have to do this diplomatic shit; I can’t be behaving like this”.

“I know, I’m sorry”. Bones stepped away. “I’ll get to the medbay; you go and brief the team. I’ll see you tonight. If anything changes, let me know”.

“Sure”. Bones watched as Jim straightened his back and when he looked back briefly, the light in his eyes had gone. He had finally brought the captain back.

“Thanks Bones. Have a good day”. With a final glance, Jim walked down the corridor in Spock’s wake. Bones watched him. He still looked tired after recent events, but he was able to cover that, and eventually Bones would get him somewhere alone and they would both just be able to sleep. Once this was over, maybe.

__

Jim got back late that first day. Bones was already asleep but he stirred when the door hissed open and had the blankets thrown back and one arm out by the time Jim collapsed into bed, wrapping himself around Bones.

“Jesus, you’re cold”, Bones muttered.

“Nobody told me that they live in arctic conditions”, Jim said, burying his cold nose in Bones’ neck. “They said it was cooler than we’re used to. So my body has been really warm ‘cos I had all the thermal crap on, and my nose and ears have fallen off”.

Bones tweaked his ears. “No, you’re okay. They’re still there. How did the day go, apart from incipient hypothermia?”

“Living hell. Honestly, Bones, they’re like spoiled brats. They can’t remember what they fell out about, and now they won’t take that one little step that will fix it all”. He huffed a sigh. “I spent the entire damn day saying the same thing again and again but in slightly different ways, and not one of them will admit that they just can’t remember what the problem is. How do I fix a problem like that?”

“Do they like you? The Tellagarths?” Bones tugged at the hair growing at the nape of Jim’s neck, smiling into the dark when Jim nodded. “Of course they do”, he continued. “Because they can’t help themselves. So you exploit that”.

“I guess”. Jim sighed. “I had to try a ceremonial mouthful of that goop that they live on. Jesus, I’m not surprised they’re in a permanent bad mood. I have never tasted anything so disgusting. If I could work out a way to fake a huge allergic reaction to it, I would. But that would be massively rude of me. What?” Bones had snuffled a laugh.

“I can just see your face when you had to drink it”, Bones said. “That fixed grin and that glazed look you get. Like when Spock forced that tisane he made on you… But then you really were allergic to that”.

“Oh yeah”. Jim laughed. “That was fun. And yet gross”. He sighed and shifted position, pressing closer, warm now and growing heavy and sleepy in Bones’ arms. “I’ll work on it tomorrow. I’ll get them to do it, but I will hate every minute of it”.

“I know you will, love, I know you will”. Bones kissed the top of his head. “Sleep now, and start again tomorrow”.

“Mmmm…” The sound was barely audible as Jim dropped further and further towards sleep.

“Love you”, Bones whispered, closing his own eyes, his body relaxing in its turn now that Jim was back and safe. He heard the whispered response just before he fell off the edge of the cliff and into sleep.

__

The next day Jim made progress. He turned the wattage of his charm up to absolute maximum, imbibed the disgusting goop and kept a smile on his face, and listened attentively to _every teeny tiny little whinge_ the Tellagarthians produced about just how hard done by they were, making appropriately sympathetic/outraged noises as appropriate. And slowly, slowly, like some kind of water torture, he began to make an impression, and things began to move in the right direction. Just before night fell and the Starfleet delegation were kicked off-planet (turned out the Tellagarthians had some kind of sundown ritual that no outsider could see - something else that the Fleet hadn’t known. Talk about sending a guy in unprepared), their Elders went into a huddle and announced that “perhaps they could consider helping”. Jim grabbed that with both hands, and promised that he would be back first thing (but after the - guess what? Yup, the sunrise ritual) and they could consolidate their progress.

He was absolutely bushed when the team beamed back to the _Enterprise_. Bones was waiting which made Jim shoot a suspicious glance at Spock.

“Been telling tales?” he demanded.

“i have no idea what you mean, Captain”, Spock said, raising the eyebrow of sincerity.

“Oh, you lie, Mr Spock”, said Jim. “You lie like a sleeping devil. You have been around humans too long. You’re becoming sneaky”.

“I have no idea what you mean”, Spock said, with just a little too much hurt in his voice. Not quite modulated enough yet. Still got a way to go. As Bones stepped up to the transporter pad and put his arm around Jim’s shoulders, Jim shot Spock one of his kitten blinks that passed for his winks.

“Yes, he told me”, Bones confirmed. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Jim protested. “I’m tired, that’s all”.

“No it’s not ‘all’”, Bones looked at the tricorder he had used to quickly scan Jim. “It’s that damn Cardassian flu again. I told you it would recur if you started work before it got out of your system. The temperature fluctuations aren’t helping you either. Let’s get you warm - you’re fucking freezing again - and then get you into bed. We’ll get some soup down you as well. You don’t respond well to not eating all day”.

“I know, I’m weird”, Jim said. “And actually I’m really hot”.

“No, you’re feverish. We have to get you at least well enough to get back to the planet tomorrow. Reports coming back are saying good things”.

“Mmm, going well”, Jim agreed, waving at the elephant that waltzed past him. “But I gotta go back. They don’t like Spock. Oooh, careful”. He took a massive stride and looked behind him. “Where’d that hole come from? Maybe it’s where that elephant lives. Thought they were extinct. We should tell someone”.

“We’ll tell them tomorrow”, Bones said, his tone worried. “We need to get you fixed up. I wish you didn’t have to go back down there, but …”

“Nonononono, gotta go down”, Jim said, wondering why his legs had suddenly decided that they didn’t want to hold him up anymore.

“I know”. Bones hauled him as upright as he could. “Jesus this is taking hold fast. Have you been hiding this all day?” He looked around. “Where’s Spock, dammit?”

“With Uhura of course”, Jim said as if it were the most obvious thing going. Bones ignored him, and pausing at the nearest comm link, put out a call for Spock to meet him in the medbay. “No,” Jim whined. “Why we going there?”

“Because you’re sick, love, and you need to be patched up”.

“You always patch me up, even when the monsters get me”, Jim said. “I love you, Bones. I love your bones, Bones”. He made a noise between a giggle and a snort which frankly sounded as if it hurt.

By the time Bones got him to the medbay, Spock was already there and between them they got Jim onto one of the bio beds.

“This been going on all day?” demanded Bones. 

“He has been unwell since late morning”, confirmed Spock, “but he refused help, knowing he had to stay on the planet”.

“And is there a reason you didn’t warn me at the time?”

“What would have been the point? The Captain would have stayed. He cannot pass the illness on to the Tellagarthians, as you know and he simply said that it would be the height of rudeness to leave at such a crucial stage”.

It certainly sounded like Jim, Bones had to concede, but he had to focus his anger on someone, and Spock was the unlucky target. With vicious, controlled movements, he got Jim onto an IV, mixed in a little sedative and leaned over the bed, stroking his hair back and watching as Jim’s hectic face began to still and his eyes fluttered shut. He leaned a little further forward and kissed Jim’s forehead. “You sleep now, love”, he whispered. “I’ll make you better”. Then he straightened up and glared at Spock.

“Doctor McCoy, I can assure you that this is nobody’s fault”.

“You’re supposed to keep an eye on him”, Bones snapped. “That’s your damn job when you’re planet side with him. Either you or me, we always have his back”.

“And I can assure you that is the case here”, Spock said, still calm. “However, I cannot fight off a virus”. He paused. “Anyone on this ship would fight to the death for him, Leonard, you know that”.

And of course Bones knew that. And he knew that tomorrow he would have Jim patched up enough to go back down to that planet that was actually, genuinely making him ill, and build on what he had been doing, and he would do the job and - yay! - everything would be sunshine and pig shit in this corner of the universe. And meanwhile, his Jim would be getting sicker all the way home. _So thanks for that, universe._

He did a little more random glaring, angry at the lack of focus because what he really wanted to do was go down to Tellagarth and kick the little bastards in their collective ass. Spock stood there with the usual ramrod up his ass until Bones told him to go. “I’ll have him fixed up by tomorrow”, he said. “He can go and consolidate tomorrow, but after that I pull him, because he’ll be even sicker by tomorrow night”

He stayed with Jim all night, sharing the same bed, even though it wasn’t big enough and would play havoc with Bones’ back in the morning, and Jim sweated and writhed in a fever dream, trying to push the sheets off and complaining incoherently when Bones wouldn’t let him.

In the early morning as Bones expertly stripped Jim out of his sweat-soaked gown and into another one for the second time, Jim’s eyes fluttered and opened. “Bones?” he croaked. “That you?”

“Course it’s me”, Bones said, finishing with the gown and cupping Jim’s face between his hands. “I’m here. How are you doing?”

“Shit”, Jim muttered. “Thirsty”.

Bones moved quickly and got him a cup of water and a straw, an arm around his shoulders as he sipped. Jim took a couple of mouthfuls and then let his head flop onto Bones’ shoulder. “Shit,” he sad. “I feel so bad. What the fuck happened?”

“Cardassian flu”, Bones said. “You’ll feel like shit for the next week or so”.

“You able to fix me up enough to go down tomorrow?”

“Later today. And you know it. Goes against everything I believe in, and you know that, too. But I also know that you’ll go in that gown if I try and make you stay, so I’m going to do my best for you”. He kissed Jim’s sweaty forehead. You sleep for a little bit longer, and then we’ll get you up and moving, okay?”

“Okay”. Jim’s eyes closed. “I’m sorry Bones, I know you don’t want to do this, but you have to”.

“I know”. Bones stood up and let Jim settle back onto the bed. “Sleep for a bit, love”.

“Things we do for the Fleet, huh?” Jim said indistinctly as his eyes closed. 

“Yeah”, Bones said. “The things we do”.

__

Jim was on the transporter pad three hours later, only a little later than usual. He was horribly pale, his eyes huge and glassy, and he looked as if a good gust of wind (hell, a breeze) would knock him flat on his ass. And this time Bones went with him. Jim had tried to tell him it wasn’t necessary, and Bones had proved his point by simply letting Jim go at that point and watching as he began to slide down the wall.

“They won’t take kindly to a new face in the delegation”, Jim had protested.

“Tough shit”, Bones had answered, and that was pretty much it for that conversation.

In fact the Tellagarthians barely noticed him. To them, all these humanoids looked the same; the only one they actually recognised was Jim, who forced more of the gunk down his throat and only just held it down - Bones watched the way his throat moved as he tried to swallow it, and for an awful moment thought the whole lot was going to come back up. Wouldn’t that just help his mission? But he kept it down and disappeared into another day of long meetings. Bones wanted to go into the meeting with him, but at this point he was absolutely refused. The meeting was with Jim only. Bones opened his mouth to begin a really first class rant, but a glassy-eyed glare from Jim stopped him. But nothing could stop him from pacing all day, within touching distance of Jim, but separated by a wall and by custom. Spock came along occasionally and joined him in his pacing, and Bones found that he was calmed somewhat by the silent presence.

It was one of the longest days ever. He watched one of Tellagarth’s binary suns finally dip below the horizon and the light dimmed commensurately, but there was still no sign of the meeting ending. Surely it would have to break up soon, simply because of the ritual they were not allowed to see. As he turned again at the end of his pacing route, his mind now dwelling on what kind of state Jim would be in after all this, the doors finally opened and the first of the Tellagarths exited with that weird gliding thing going on that frankly freaked Bones quite badly. He tried to see over them to find Jim, but he couldn’t spot him immediately until finally he caught sight of him standing with the Chief Elder of the tribe indulging in some weird ritual that was obviously their way of saying goodbye.

Jim turned to leave and his exhausted eyes met Bones’ who stepped forward regardless of protocol, and was half tempted to sweep Jim into his arms like a romantic hero, but instead settled with putting his arm around Jim’s shoulders and guiding him out of the room.

“Doing okay?” he said softly.

“Done good”, Jim replied. “Get me back to the _Enterprise_ before I fall down and make a complete fool of myself. “We’re done here”.

“How did it go, Captain?” Spock materialised at Jim’s other side, putting his own arm around Jim’s waist so that Jim could support himself between the two of them.

“Went well, Mr Spock. We’ve drafted the agreement and we’re signing it tomorrow”. He coughed and grimaced. “One more day and it should be done. Unfortunately, there is then going to be a feast”.

“Oh my god”, Bones muttered with such feeling that Jim laughed, unable to help himself.

“Well, when I say ‘feast’ it’ll probably be three different versions of the goop. But it’ll be worth it. We can report back to the Federation tomorrow when it’s all a done deal. Now, just get me to bed”.

So between them, Bones and Spock did just that.

Jim’s sleep that night was heavy and exhausted, but with none of the feverish tossing and turning that had marked the night before. “I’ll say this for him”, Bones remarked to Spock as they stood at the foot of the bed watching Jim sleep, “he gets ill if you look at him wrong, but he recovers a lot faster than most people. He’ll be almost back to normal tomorrow, I reckon, then he just needs rest”.

“He is a remarkable person”, Spock said. “Certainly one of the most complex humans I have ever encountered”.

“Never boring with him around”, Bones agreed. “Okay, Spock, thanks for your help. He’s going to sleep now. He won’t be stirring before morning if I have anything to do with it”.

“And what of you?”

“I’ll stay with him”.

“Of course you will”. Spock’s tone was as neutral as ever, but Bones saw the slight touch of warmth in his eyes as he left the medbay.

__

“Hey”. Jim’s eyes were clearer in the morning, warmer and less confused.

“Hey”. Bones leaned over him. “You doing better?”

“Think so”. Jim’s eyes wandered away for a moment as if he were taking a mental inventory of his system. “Yeah, think so”.

“Good”. Bones put a hand against his forehead. “You don’t feel so feverish today, so that’s good. You’re going to be weak as a kitten when you stand up though”.

“Just got one more day to get through”, Jim said. “Then a week back to Earth, docking for maintenance and a long, long break”.

“I’m hanging onto that”, Bones said, “And I’m holding you to it as well. But we’re also having a couple of days on the holodeck, love, just you and me, when we’re heading back”. He put his fingers over Jim’s mouth. “You have to recuperate from this, Jim, you have to listen to me this time. You’re not invincible, and you have to stop pretending you are”.

“I’m a tired old man”, Jim said against Bones’ fingers.

“You’re twenty-five”.

“I’m a tired twenty-five year old then”.

“I’ll go with that. Sleep a bit longer”. Bones watched Jim’s eyes flutter obediently closed.

“You must get so sick of looking after me all the time”, he murmured. “I’m sorry you took me on”.

“Don’t ever think it”, Bones said, equally quietly. “I wouldn’t have it any other way”. He stroked the hair back from Jim’s forehead and watched as the familiar features slackened and relaxed into sleep. He was going to have to keep his eye on this. The last thing he needed was Jim having a slump, not when things had been going so well.

__

The celebratory goop was frankly and as expected, foul. Although Bones wasn’t at the ‘feast’, he did see it all when Jim brought it all up again, unfortunately most of it over Bones. But at least he was back aboard _Enterprise_ and so didn’t cause another incident.

The flu still had him in a fairly firm grip and he was a bit like a new-born calf as he staggered and reeled his way towards the shower, so it was only natural that Bones should join him there. “Only thinking of you, love”, he said as he washed Jim’s hair for him, loving the whole vulnerable length of throat as Jim tilted his head back so trustingly.

“You’re a kind man”, Jim spluttered as the water went up his nose. “That feels really good”.

“You deserve it”. Bones rinsed the water until it ran clear. “You did a good job”.

“We did a good job”, Jim said. “It’s never just me, you know that. It’s all of us. It’s you for mopping me up and doping me up. It’s Spock for being - well, Spock; and it’s Uhura for speaking the language; Sulu for getting us here - it’s every single crew member for doing their job, and it’s - mmmmph!” Bones turned him around and kissed him, just to stop him rambling. Although Jim responded enthusiastically, there was enough lacking for Bones, a connoisseur when it came to matters Kirk, to realise that the spirit was willing, but the flesh was very weak, and although Jim wanted bed, he wanted to sleep.

“Hi”, he said when Bones pulled back. “That was nice”.

“Yes, it was”, Bone agreed. “And now let’s get to bed. Finally you can get some proper rest. You’ve done your job, love, and done it well. Still Starfleet’s golden child”.

Jim wrinkled his nose and stood quietly as Bones briskly towelled him dry and tipped him, naked as the day he was born, into their bed, before ordering the lights down to 10% and sliding in behind him. He reached out, gathered Jim to him and pulled him back until they were comfortably spooned together in their usual position. Jim hummed his appreciation, but was already a long way down the path to sleep. Bones kissed his neck and held him close, just glad that the mini-crisis was over.

__

It was Jim who woke first the next day; a quick glance at the chrono showed that it was still very early. He did the mental check of his health, and other than the fact that his body felt heavy and unwilling to co-operate properly, he felt better. His mind was clear again (it would take a while to forget the way that a large butterfly started talking to him halfway through the formal signing ceremony yesterday. Just hovered there, talking to him about Iowa. Sounded like Frank, which made it even worse). Bones was behind him, deeply asleep, his breathing heavy and even in Jim’s ear, and Jim let his fingers trail up Bones’ forearm, fingertips seeking out the rough texture of the hair and the slight imperfections in the skin. All those little imperfections that made him what he was. He had looked after Jim so well in the past few days; hell, he always looked after Jim. He had caught Bones staring at him before now as if he carried the moon and the stars in his hands, and it humbled him more than anything else ever had, to be loved so deeply by such a good man.

He turned over then until he was facing Bones, who stirred but didn’t wake, rolling onto his back. Jim was carried with him as one of Bones’ arms stayed firmly around him, and so, wide awake now, Jim took the opportunity to carry on studying him. He didn’t get the time to do this, not often, and so he revelled in it when the chance arose. Because he loved studying Bones, loved those strong features that always looked so damn angry. Except sometimes, when he looked at Jim. Then they softened and the eyes warmed, and for Bones that was the equivalent of anybody else grinning their fool heads off and screaming their love from the rooftops. Jim was only too well aware of how damn lucky he was. And on top of all that, Bones would look after him when he got sick, which he did an awful lot. Maybe Bones just liked the practice.

“Quit staring”. Bones’ voice was a low growl and startled Jim so much that he may have squeaked, much to his own embarrassment. Bones slitted his eyes open and turned onto his side so that they were facing each other. “How’s it going?” He brushed Jim’s hair away from his forehead which Jim knew perfectly well was a way of checking his temperature. 

“I’m good”, he said, and then because it was Bones, he amended it to “well, not fine, but okay. Getting there”. He nuzzled into Bones’ throat. “I could be kinda ready to eat something”. He nipped at Bones’ flesh and was rewarded with a deep rumble of laughter. “Not you”, he assured him. “Not ready for that yet”.

“You’re really not well yet then”, Bones stated, hooking his arm around Jim’s neck and dragging him close. “Mornin’, love”.

“Morning”. Jim hauled himself as close as he could. His body was still heavy, his flesh tender, but he was warm and comfortable, and he didn’t actually think he could move. Not that he wanted to right then.

“You ain’t going anywhere”, Bones said in that spookily psychic way he had sometimes. “You’re on medical leave for the next 24 hours”.

“I can’t”, Jim said immediately. “I have reports to write, gotta contact Starfleet and tell them what’s going on. It’s stuff only I can do, Bones. This is something I can’t delegate”.

Bones huffed, and was silent for a moment, his lips idly moving on Jim’s forehead, bestowing soft kisses as he mulled over the problem. “Okay”, he said finally. “This is what will happen. You will do all the reports and what have you, but you’ll do it from these quarters. You’re not going anywhere near the bridge, and your crew isn’t coming near you. Spock can get us home. Emergencies aside, you’re going to be left alone to recuperate, okay?” Jim felt Bones smile against his forehead. “Well, that’s not actually an offer or a suggestion. This is me telling you exactly what’s going to happen. I’m not having you being pestered, and this is me speaking as your doctor”.

“Okay”. Jim closed his eyes, not sorry to obey. Not having to think too hard today would be welcome. “I’ll let Spock know. You two have probably already ganged up on me to the extent that he knows what’s going to happen”.

“I think he actually felt quite bad when you got sick”, Bones said. “You having to go into the meetings alone definitely frustrated him”.

“He was probably convinced that I was going to say something out of turn. He doesn’t entirely trust me yet”.

“He admires you”, Bones corrected him. “I think you’re something new to him; he’s never met anyone like you”. He paused. “I know exactly how he feels. So many emotions in one person exhausts him”.

Jim smiled, but didn’t respond. His eyes were growing heavy again as he moved from being wide awake to half asleep in short order. He was asleep before he knew it, utterly secure in Bones’ arms. Sometimes it was worth having a stupidly compromised immune system, because it mean that he could do this, just lie here and take a break from being Captain Kirk.

Completely out of it, he was unaware of Bones, getting comfortable and pulling Jim around like he was a rag doll. He knew just how much punishment a fast asleep Jim could take before complaining. A lot.

When he was settled he switched on the PADD he had scrounged off the floor and switched it on. All was well. Jim was asleep, clearly well on the way to recovery, and they were on their way home.

And he had a vacation to organise. And if he played his cards right and if the bridge crew of the Enterprise managed to stop giggling and making it so obvious that they were hiding a secret that it made Bones’ teeth ache, the armful of delight that was currently snoring softly by his side was going to be knocked sideways by the proposal Bones was planning.


End file.
